Several different kinds of female attire, notably dresses, sweaters and blouses, are donned over the head. Usually, one applies whatever makeup is used and prepares one's coiffure before putting on the garment. It is often difficult to prevent the garment from coming into contact with one's face during this process and, depending on the specific cut of the garment, it is often difficult to keep the garment from rubbing areas of makeup from the face or neck. This necessitates re-applying the makeup and redoing the coiffure with the garment on, an undesirable situation.
A similar problem arises in stores which handle women's clothing and wherein women wish to try on dresses and the like before deciding on a purchase. The stores are, of course, anxious to allow the women to try on the garments because it is only after seeing herself in a dress or the like that a woman can decide to purchase. However, a woman wearing a significant amount of makeup can leave enough of that makeup on a tried-on dress to make the dress somewhat less appealing to the next potential purchaser. The store is thus faced with the problem of cleaning its stock in some fashion without degrading the quality of that stock, and the woman is left with a disarrayed coiffure.
This general problem is, of course, not new. Solutions have been suggested and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,447,561, Brenner, and 2,372,715, Ernst, in which head coverings to be temporarily worn while donning a garment are shown. However, in both cases, the head coverings are relatively complex, requiring expensive manufacturing steps and, in addition, can interfere with a hair arrangement, partially defeating the purpose.